


【沐谦/司马楚之】春分

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【沐谦/司马楚之】春分

沐谦是个没有感情的杀人机器。

一开始，他是为了活下去。他出身连寒门都算不上，在万事不决九品中正的后晋时期绝了所有向上攀爬的道路，但人总是要活下去的。

他就成为了一名刺客，没有身份，不能见光，如别人的影子，如过街的老鼠。

但刺客也是有列传的，你知道吗？

刘裕兴奋地同他讲，你会名垂青史的，你可以同荆轲、聂政、豫让、专诸这些前辈比肩。这可是了不得的事业啊！

沐谦差一点就被他说服了，但人类的本质是复读机，他语气平淡地随着刘裕说，是啊，这是了不得的事业。

他至少知道刘裕在做什么。刘裕在推翻这个腐朽不堪的王朝，并最大限度地为新的时代撕开一道光明的口子。

为了这个目的，死个把昏庸残暴的宗室算什么，他们反正早晚要死的。

刘裕按着他的肩膀说，我是北府兵出身，是寒门武将，不会骗你的。

沐谦就这样来到了司马楚之身边。这和他接过的其他任务没有区别，除了司马楚之更年轻，更帅气，也更热情。

他知道刘裕为什么会觉得此人非除不可。这个人在一日，已经独木难支的司马氏就还不至于摧枯拉朽。

奈何司马氏最后一代摄政王竟是司马道子，刘裕说，就算从庙里搬个石像放在那里，也比这蠢货镇得住场子。

司马楚之着实可惜，但刘裕要他死，他也不得不死。现在已经没有人能违抗刘裕，当今天子任他把玩揉捏，而不敢发一句怨言。

司马楚之是最后的希望，这么一想，沐谦觉得自豪起来。

这也算是对他业务能力的认可了。

所以毫无戒心的司马楚之让他有点怀疑人生。司马楚之与他倾盖如故，一见钟情，情甚欢好，相知相许。

沐谦有点懵逼，他到底是来杀人的还是来恋爱的？

不行不行，正事要紧，他心中许多英雄人物开始闪现，被砍断腿的荆轲，吞碳的豫让，面目全非的聂政，乱刀分尸的专诸……

沐谦打了个冷战，司马楚之把披风解下来给他盖上，抬手摸他的额头：怎么了，谦？

沐谦觉得更冷了，他说，不行我要生病，不行我真的病了。

要死了要死了要死了，他心跳好快，可能真的病了。

他一口气提不上来，栽倒在司马楚之怀里。

“那个，将军，要去找上次摸出喜脉的张大夫吗？”

“……滚。”

沐谦醒了，张大夫在给他把脉，他把手抽回来:“我没事。”

张大夫说，我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。

司马楚之说，这个事不需要讨论，听我的。

沐谦绝望地闭上眼躺了回去。

司马楚之送走了大夫，把左右都撵了出去，端了汤药过来，说，喝药。

沐谦说，你不要过来啊。

那碗药怎么看怎么吓人。

他退半步的样子是认真的，退到角落，手摸到枕头下的匕首。

一瞬间荆轲聂政豫让专诸灵魂附体，他本能地抓住司马楚之反把人压在身下，抽出匕首抵在他喉间。

司马楚之惊呼了半声，外面赶紧要推门进来，司马楚之又喊，没事，不要进来。

外面说，好的将军，但是沐先生还病着，将军轻一点啊。

司马楚之苦笑，觉得骑在身上这人看着就比他能活。

他问沐谦，刘裕派你来的？

沐谦木然地点点头，司马楚之又问：他说什么了吗？

沐谦答，把你杀了，尽灭司马氏，他登基，这个门阀出身决定一切的时代就结束了。

司马楚之苦笑道：你信吗？

一个人的力量不可能改变整个时代，那需要很多很多人，成千上万人，几代人，几百年，往里填，尸骨如山。

理想是政客的演讲词。

沐谦不知道，刺客是不思考这些的，只要一意孤行。

司马楚之叹了口气，他说，算了，我已经心死了，这身体，你随意动手吧。

沐谦却迟疑了，迟疑已经决定了他身为刺客的失职。

他问，刚才为什么要救我？

司马楚之绝不怕死，也不受他威胁。

司马楚之说，舍不得。

他卷进这个乱局，预料到总有这一天，不是沐谦，也会有别人。

倒不如让沐谦拿去交差的好。

沐谦的内心受到一万点震撼，按照套路，他被感动了。

他放弃了名垂青史的机会，那只是几页他没有见过的纸，而司马楚之还是活生生的。

他也舍不得。

沐谦把匕首丢了，在某个角落里发出清脆的声响。他仍坐在司马楚之胯间，居高临下道：“那我得看牢了你这条命，别人来拿，我是不让的。”

司马楚之觉得背后冷汗都湿透了，跟刺客谈恋爱真刺激。

他想去换件衣服，他说，阿谦，让我起来。

沐谦不为所动，司马楚之又说，让我起来。

沐谦俯下身，在他耳边道，我不要你起来。

我收回那句话，我觉得我们这样不行——

我不要你觉得，我要我们觉得。

end

司马楚之奉其父荣期之丧归建康，从祖休之自江陵奔秦，楚之亡之汝、颍间，聚众以谋复仇。楚之少有英气，能折节下士，有众万馀，屯据长社。裕使刺客沐谦往刺之，楚之待谦甚厚。谦欲发，未得间，乃夜称疾，知楚之必往问疾，因欲刺之。楚之果自赍汤药往视疾，情意勤笃，谦不忍发，乃出匕首于席下，以状告之曰：“将军深为刘裕所忌，愿勿轻率以自保全。”遂委身事之，为之防卫。——资治通鉴


End file.
